Breath of Fire
by FireFly-Lives
Summary: Sasuke knew he loved her but didn't admit it. Will he when a new kid comes and seeks her out as well?


Breath of Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Naruto

Have you ever got so close to a person you felt their every move? Their breath, their heartbeats, even their eyes. Sakura thought she knew Sasuke, even down to the way he liked his noodles. But did she really? I guess not since he left her numb….

"Hey Sakura, how you doin?" Sasuke asked coming from behind her and wraps an arm across the back of her neck, a total sign of possession. "Okay I guess. Only that Iruka is working me to the bone. How are you doing?" "Fine. I was thinking that maybe we could skip and go be together. I mean if you want too." Sakura stopped right there. _What is Sasuke asking me to do with him? Don't tell me he wants something I cannot give._ Sakura thought to herself. "I am sorry, Sasuke. If you want to date me you're going to have to do it after school. The ninja academy is way to important to screw with now." "That's fine Sakura. Anything you want." Sakura felt as if she was going to melt. Her cheeks turned crimson red. She was over the moon with this guy. She felt as if he could jump really high and bring her back a star.

_Later that day._

"Ino so how you doin?" Sasuke asked her on her way home. "Just wonderful since you're talking too me Sasuke." "It's my honor Ino. Nothing can make me happier." "Sasuke I couldn't have helped but notice you giving Sakura you attention this morning. Are you two going out? Because I thought you were going out with me." "Of course we are going out, Ino. But I also want to go out with Sakura. Is that okay with you?" "Sure any thing you want. Sasuke only you admit that she is not better than me." Sasuke just nodded.

Sasuke was waiting to sneak up on Sakura. She was in the near by forest next to the village reading a book. He jumped up and landed on top of her. Grabbed her and swung her on top of him and was trying to wrestle with her and she was giggling. They were rolling and laughing until they were laying side by side in a meadow. Sakura gazed at his face and he gazed at her. Sakura rolled closer to him and they were face to face. She could feel his hot breath and she looked right into his eyes and reached up and touched his eyelids. _What is she thinking? Why is she just looking at me? Usually when Ino and I get together she just wants to make out, but why not Sakura? I thought all girls were like Ino just want to be kissing and grabbing._ Sasuke thought this while Sakura took his hand and held the wrist up too her noise and he could see she smelled him and she kissed his palm.

Later with Ino

"Hey Sasuke!" Ino leaped from the door and hugged Sasuke and kissed his lips. "Ino! My main gal!" they inter lock hands and began to walk. He was taking her to the movies. And like always they sat in the very back and even before the movie began she was all over him and then a voice catches him by surprise. _Sakura? What is she doing here!_ Sasuke luckily didn't catch her eye. "What's wrong Sasuke? You stopped kissing. Is the movie begging?" "I don't know. But Sakura is here lets not make out I don't want her to know I am seeing you so she doesn't get her feelings hurt. Okay?" Ino was quiet for a little bit. "Okay, only because I don't want to hurt the little dimwit's feelings." Ino kissed him one last time and then their faces were covered in darkness.

Sasuke was walking Ino home. "I'll catch you later Ino." Right when he going to walk off she grabs him and pulls him to the side of the house so they were covered in darkness. And she kissed him hard and she slid her hand down to his butt. (Gross!!!! Not lady like). _This is to be expected._ Sasuke said to himself. "Bye" and she went into her house.

_Sasuke want to spend time with Sakura._

(knock, knock) "Hello? Oh, hey Sasuke. What can I do for you?" Sakura asked him. _This is a test!_ Sasuke said to himself. "Do you want to go see a movie?" Sakura thought about it. "Sure. Let me go tell my mom." Sasuke waited for her return. "Shall we?" Sakura said as she closed the door. And they were on their way. "How do you like your noodles, Sasuke? This is a very important question and if you answer wrong, well I don't think this will work out." Sakura asked in a pretend serious voice, while Sasuke looked at her with an eyebrow up. "And don't question my sanity." Sakura waved a finger at him. "Well I like any kind of noodles, besides beef noodles. Now talk about nasty." Sakura acted shocked "Well…" Sakura stopped and started to walk back towards her house. "Wait! Where are you going?" Sasuke called after her. "I don't think it is going to work." Sakura laughed and walked back to him. "Just kidding! I hate beef noodles too." Sasuke laughed at her weirdness. In the movie theater Sakura sat in the middle row and turned to Sasuke "This is the best sits to see a movie." Sasuke thought it was strange because Ino always forced him to sit in the back, which he didn't like. "Save our spots, I'll be right back!" Sakura called to him. When she came back she was loaded with food. Nachos, hotdogs, fries, gummy worms, gummy octopuses, and drinks. "I didn't know what drink you like but I guessed. You look like a mountain dew person and you can't trade with me because I got the same thing." He just smiled at her. He reached for a nacho chip and she playfully smacked his hand away. She picked up a chip and teased him with it. And right when she was going to put it into her mouth he grabbed her wrist and ate it him self. She giggled. _This is the most fun time I ever had at the movies with a girl._ Sasuke told himself. During the whole movie all he heard was her soften chews from all the food she ate. "So do you want to go home yet?" Sasuke asked her. "No, not really." "Lets go to our meadow." And he took her hand and led the way. _Did he just call it our meadow? This is so exciting!_ Sakura thought to herself. They laid down, hand in hand, and stared up into the sky. "Do you see that cloud? It looks like a lion dancing." Sasuke looked hard for the dancing lion, but could not see it. "Sorry, I can't say I can." "Don't say sorry, Sasuke. There is no reason for it" He looked at this strange girl. And happy he asked her out. After two to three hours looking for dancing animals in the sky, he walked her home. "So I guess you really like her?" Ino said from behind him. She caught him off guard. "Ino what are you talking about?" "You know what I am talking about, Sasuke." "No I don't know what you are talking about." "I saw the two of you together today, Sasuke. Do you like her more than me?" Ino waited. _Yes! Yes I do like her more than you. She doesn't grab my butt._ "Of course not. Don't talk silliness." "Then stop hanging around her." "What?" "Stop taking her out. I don't want to see you around her" "Or what? What are you going to do?" "I'll tell her." _NO!! That would break her._ "Fine. What ever you want." "Good" Ino grabbed his head and kissed him like no tomorrow. _Why can't I stand up to her?_ Sasuke felt like a fool walking home. "Sakura I need to talk too you." "Sure it would have to be after school." He nodded and walked away. (After School) "What did you need Sasuke?" "Not here. Lets go to the meadow." They walked to the meadow. "Sakura, I don't want to hurt you but I am getting back with Ino." Sakura leaned against a tree. "I understand. Sorry for wasting your time, Sasuke. I guess I'll see you around then." Sakura was walking away, feeling as though she was walking on her heart. "Sakura don't say that. I had lots of fun with you. I still want to be your friend, please don't end it like this." Sakura continued to walk away. Sasuke ran up to her. "So this is it, Sakura. We are not going to be friends?" Sakura just continued to walk away from him, not even wanting talk to him. "At least say something to me." She didn't. She could see Ino waiting for him. She didn't even hear when she yelled at him for seeing her with him. Or when she called her a hoe. She went into her bedroom and laid on the bed. Feeling like a fool. _How could I fall for his stupid tricks? He played me the whole time. And I believed him, every word was a lie._ Sakura had flash backs to the times they spent together. Months, they spent together and it was all a lie. He was just using her to get back Ino she thought.

_In a meadow (not the same one) 6 months has passed since._

Sakura was lying there when she heard a noise. _What is that?_ She wondered towards the sound. It was Naruto and the new kid that just moved here. _He has white hair and he is the same age has me. That is not strange. Well I can't say anything! I have pink hair._ "Kakashi you punch like a little girl with pigtails." Naruto said "Oh, yeah little girl my ass!" Kakashi slammed Naruto into a tree. Naruto fell not likely to get up. "Um… Who are you?" Kakashi asked all of a sudden in her face. "Hi. I am Sakura." Kakashi looked her up and down seeming pleased with how she looked like. "Well, Sakura what are you doing here?" "I was a little bit away and heard a noise and came to see what it was." "Not a good sign. You shouldn't come chasing strange sounds all by yourself." Sakura stood with her hands on her hips and said "And your telling me this why mom? How can you say that some you just met." "I just can" Kakashi said smiling at her. "Say do you like nachos?" He randomly asked her. "Yes I love Nachos. Why doesn't every body." "Not any of the girls I have so far in you little village." "Well I am a odd one." "So where to get the best nachos." She shrugged and showed him. "Two large fully loaded nachos with extra cheese and jalapeno." The girl smiled at Kakashi totally ignoring Sakura. "Typical" Sakura said to her self. She slapped the counter starling the girl and said through her teeth. "I said I want two fully loaded nachos extra cheese and jalapeno." "Yeah, yeah no need to yell." The girl handed the nachos to her and she paid.

"So aren't you getting anything." Sakura asked Kakashi. "Um…" "I am just kidding. Here you go." She handed him the nachos while they went to go sit down at a table. "Darn I forgot to get a drink. I'll be back." She got up and went back to the counter. "Kakashi funny running into you here." Ino said. "Ino right?" "Yeah that's me. So why are you here." "Eating nachos." "Right this is Sasuke. He is my boyfriend." "How nice." "Kakashi I didn't know what you liked but you looked like a sweet tea person." "You guessed right, actually." Kakashi a little shocked. Sakura already digging into her nachos. "Slow down Sakura, the nachos are not going any where." Sasuke said Sakura ignored the punk. "Anyways, Kakashi you should come and sit with us over at that table." Kakashi had his nachos in his hand and Ino grabbed him and linked arms with him and Kakashi is polite and didn't resist. Sakura was still sitting there eating her nachos. "Um… Sakura you know Kakashi just left with Ino." Sasuke still standing at her table waiting for her answer. "Well I said I would show him where to get nachos. I didn't say to eat them with me. He is a big boy I can decide where he wants to eat." Sakura said playing with the cheese on the chip in her hand. _She is so independent. I don't know why I let Ino get to me. I would rather be here with her than Ino._ "Sasuke! Come on." Ino called from the other table. Sakura finished her nachos and drink. "See you around Sakura." "See yah." She walked out of the eating area and went back to the meadow she was at. _Sasuke still likes her I can see it his eyes. But do I still want Sasuke? I mean the new guy is such a hunk and I surely don't Sakura to have him maybe I can have them both. I got to humiliate Sakura some how. I got it! _ Ino thought to herself while surrounded by her friends including Kakashi. She didn't even notice when Sasuke left. "Sakura! You here." Sasuke checked the meadow they used to hang out at. He walked further in the forest. And she was in the middle of the meadow picking at something. "Hey Sakura. You want some company." Sakura looked up not surprised to see Sasuke. "I guess." She doesn't sound like she wants him around. "I don't see how you're still mad at me Sakura. It is not as if we were together I thought we were just friends." "Sasuke if that is all you came to talk about then leave. And I never thought we were going out." "Then why did you kiss me?" "Kiss you? I never even touched you like that." "Yes you did. You kissed my palm, remember?" Sakura looked up at the sky thinking back to the times they spent together. "No I can't say I can. Sorry buddy, but we never kissed." Sasuke is dumb founded that she can't even remember that. "Do you even remember the time we went to the movies, anything we did together?" Sasuke looked at her a little crushed she blocked it out of her memory. "No." This astonishes Sasuke. "I don't believe you." "Okay don't." Sasuke just looks at her and she looks back. "Are we having a stare down?" Sakura asks, breaking the silence. "No, I just hurt you don't remember." "What do you want me to do? I can't poof myself to remember." "Lets start new memories." Sasuke getting ahead of himself. "Sorry, Sasuke we can't do that." Sasuke looks shocked at her words. "Why not?" "Because of Ino." "What about Ino?" "You're her boyfriend. And how will it look if we hang together? Put two and two together Sasuke." "Whatever" There is a awkward silence between them. "Sakura! You around here?" Kakashi emerges from the trees. "Man! Can that Ino chick talk." Kakashi walks towards her. "Oh, sorry didn't mean to interrupt." "Its okay Kakashi you weren't interrupting anything" "I say he was. We were talking Kakashi, do you mind?" "I don't know what we were talking about." "About me and you." "There is noting between us Sasuke. Your with Ino and that is it." Sakura walks to Kakashi "Kakashi want to go see a movie?" "Sure." "What are we going to see?" "Lets catch that one that is about these two people." "Very descriptive aren't you Sakura." "What can I say." They both laugh. _How can she just walk away like that in the middle of conversation?_ Sasuke asked himself.

After the Movie

"Sakura, why was Sasuke so like in my face earlier? Telling me to leave and stuff." "We were talking about how we used to be close and stuff. And how I can just forget about those times and stuff." "Were you guys involved?" "Hells no!" "Really?" "Yeah, Kakashi we were not." "Good" Sakura gave him a look. "Because I wouldn't have been able to something with you" "What do you mean?" Kakashi leaned towards her. He reached around her and grabbed the back of her neck. And he planted a soft kiss, at first, and then she breathed in his fire.

_Sakura at home._

Sakura was so happy she couldn't contain it. (Knock, Knock) She turned towards her window and Kakashi had this silly smile on his face. Sakura walked towards the window and opens it to let him in and he climbs in the window. "What are you doing here Kakashi?" "I came to give you a good night kiss." And there was a pause. Kakashi crouched on top of the windowsill and Sakura was below him on the window sit. "And this time Sakura don't hold back" He waited for her to make the first move. She reached up with both hands and placed one on each side of his face. And she held him in place and reached up with her lips and kissed his cheek, then his eye, then his noise, and then his neck. With her hand she moved slowly and removed his facemask and kissed his sweet tender lips. Kissing sweetly.

_The next day at school. _

Ino planned the most hateful act to do to Sakura. Ino wanted to do it even more since she saw Kakashi kissing Sakura before they went into the school. Sakura sat in her sit and felt something a little mushy. And looks down and sees a puddle of red. All over her sit and legs and floor. She touched the substance and held to her noise and she smelled ink. _Ino put red ink in my sit._ Sakura stood and walked to get napkins and cleaned up her sit and the floor and her shoes and legs. All the while every one is giggling at her. "Sakura what is the meaning of this?" Iruka asked standing behind her as she cleaned the floor of red ink. "I do not know master Iruka. I came in this morning and sat down and now there is red ink all over the place." Iruka walked to the front of the class. "I want to know who did this to Sakura now. This is a personal and I want to know right now who did it." No answers. Kakashi stands. "I think Ino did it master Iruka." "Why do you say that Kakashi?" "Because, look at her, she has the look of satisfaction. And I know she as some thing against my Sakura." Iruka gave him a look. Iruka walked over to Ino "Set you bag on the table Ino and let me look through it." Ino did so. Iruka looked through it and found a plastic baggy full of empty red pens. "Ino go the corner and wait there till class is over and I will speak to you then." Iruka said in a very angry voice. And Ino turned red.

In the meadow

"Thanks Kakashi, I really appreciate it." "No problem, anything for my Sakura." She blushed and they were both in sitting positions in the grass in the middle of the meadow. She crawled over to him and laid two hands on each side of his face. And kissed his cheek, then his eye, then his noise, then his neck. And very slowly she reached up and removed his facemask and grabbed his hair really hard letting her self have some fun and gives him a big kiss.

_I don't know what will happen between Kakashi and me. I like him and he likes me. That is all I could ask for. But I won't worry about what will happen tomorrow; all I care about is right now. Right now I care about is breathing in his fire._

_By Crisnayah _


End file.
